A Shattered Heart
by Ryou 'Sweetie' Bakura
Summary: When Shuichi and Eiri have a fight, who's there to pick up the pieces? Read to find out. Story is rated M for Yaoi Lemon and slight mentions of abuse. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from the Gravitation series. They rightfully belong to Maki Murakami.**

**Legend:**

**_'italics'_ thoughts**

**_italics_ flashback**

Apparently today was not going to be a good day. Not to mention that it had been storming for a while, each

day worse than the last. This was especially true to one Shuichi Shindou, the talented voice behind the

new band Bad Luck. Usually the band's recording sessions went well, but lately they haven't been doing so

great. Mainly because their once up-beat attitude went down hill. They all knew that Shuichi's relationship

with the novelist Eiri Yuki practically determined everything, whether it is the band's success or failure.

And judging by Shuichi's negativity lately, it's probably safe to assume that things weren't going well in

that department either.

Shuichi sat on a stool in the corner of the studio, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He kept

himself busy by trying to come up with lyrics for a new song. He sighed noticing that his best friend

Hiroshi hadn't taken his gaze off of him all morning.

"Hiro…Can you please stop staring at me like that?" The vocalist asked not bothering to look up from his

paper.

"Not until you answer my question, Shuichi." Hiro replied walking over to his friend.

"Huh?" Shuichi asked a bit fearfully '_Oh no. Please don't tell me that I wasn't paying attention. I don't_

_want him to hate me too._' His violet eyes beginning to water just thinking of that. '_I don't want to lose_

_him too.'_

Hiro stood beside Shuichi and placed a calming hand on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. 'He's

been very distracted lately. I wonder if something happened'

"Calm down, Shu. I was just asking if something happened between you two." He was sure that he knew the

answer already, but he wanted to hear it come from his friend.

"Oh." He answered softly. _'I don't really want to answer his question. At least not right now. But if I_

_don't, he'll probably keep bugging me about it.'_ He blinked._ 'That's it.'_

Hiro watched his pink-haired friend seem to fight with himself. He didn't like seeing his friend act this

way, but he couldn't do anything about it. Not until he knew what was going on. _'If he doesn't answer,_

_maybe I'll pay Yuki a visit later.'_

Shuichi was a bit lost but somehow managed to answer. "No. Nothing happened between us."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "You're lying, Shu."

Shuichi began to put his belongings away, not wanting to discuss his problems any further. He didn't care

that they still had a couple hours left of work; he just wanted to get out. He also noticed that their

keyboardist never showed up either. _'That's weird. Usually he's here before either of us. Wonder if_

_something happened last night'_ He dismissed the thoughts of the keyboardist and made his way to the door.

"I'm not lying, Hiro."  
Hiro sighed, "If nothing happened, then why are you acting like this?"

Shuichi turned around "Please, Hiro. Just drop it already. I'll tell you when I want to."  
Hiro shrugged and went back to his guitar. "Fine."

Shuichi sighed opening the door and stopped. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hiro." With that he exited. He didn't

know where he would or could go. It was obvious that he couldn't go where he used to live because there was

nothing there for him except painful memories.

"Mr. Shindou." The soft yet masculine voice cut through his thoughts. He slowly turned around. 'Shit'

"Mr. Seguchi." He answered with a slight bow. "Do you need anything, sir?"

"Just curious as to why you aren't working." Tohma answered, his emerald gaze never leaving Shuichi's face.

"Well…Sir, I guess it's because Fujisaki never showed up this morning." Shuichi answered annoyed.

"That is odd, considering that I brought him here myself this morning." Tohma replied thoughtfully.

"Strange" Shuichi agreed. "Well, in any case, I'm going to take the rest of the day off. For personal

reasons."

"Very well." Tohma nodded. "If you happen to see Fujisaki anywhere, please tell him to come to my office."

Shuichi sighed "I will, sir." With that said he left.

Tohma watched as Shuichi left the area, then sighed walking back to his office. _'Where did he go? I know_

_that he's here somewhere.'_ He thought as he placed the key in the lock and opened the door. Once he entered

his office, he sat down at his desk and faced the window. _'This is not good…And no matter how happy it_

_makes me to know that Eiri had moved on from the past and had apparently had gotten rid of Shindou,_

_something still wasn't right. Especially that.'_ For some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that

something bad was going to happen, but what he did not know…and it scared him.

There was a sudden knock, jolting Tohma out of his thoughts. He stood and went to the door and listened

intently. He could barely hear something on the other side, though he wasn't sure what it was. Another set

of knocks brought him back to his senses.

"OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!"

This had caused Tohma to back up slightly. '_Suguru? It does sound like him.'_ He thought stepping up and

opening the door. He paled at the sight that greeted him. Suguru was standing in the doorway panting as if

he'd just run a great distance. He was carrying an unconscious Shindou, who was bleeding profusely from

many injuries, some of which could not be seen.

Tohma could not take his eyes off Shindou's beaten form or his cousin's fear- stricken face. He knew that

Suguru had some feelings for the vocalist, so he could only imagine what he was going through.

Suguru laid Shuichi on the floor and ran to the phone. He was scared, that much was obvious. All he cared

about at this time was getting Shuichi to a hospital. Otherwise, he probably wouldn't have a chance.

When he got off the phone, Tohma was looking at him. "Suguru, what happened?"

Suguru sighed "I didn't see everything." He answered shakily.

"Well, did you manage to see who did it?" Tohma asked worriedly, dreading the answer.

The younger keyboardist nodded slowly. "It was…" he trailed off not wanting to upset his cousin.

"Who was it, Suguru?"

Suguru focused his gaze on Shuichi as he answered. "It was Eiri Yuki"

"Shit" Tohma swore under his breath. "You can't be serious."

Suguru kept his gaze on Shuichi. "I am serious. I saw him strike Shindou while he was down. Afterwards, he

took off. I didn't see where he went though."

Tohma sighed and analyzed the situation. ' I never thought he would do something like this. Of course I

knew he was capable but still…' he began contemplating his next course of action. After a few minutes, he

turned to his cousin. "Suguru, I want you to stay with Shindou until the ambulance arrives…I have some

rather unsettling business to attend to."

Suguru watched as his cousin left the office, then knelt by Shuichi's side. "Please don't leave." He said

playing with a lock of soft pink hair. He tried hard not to let the tears fall, but his efforts were in

vain. "Please stay with me, Shuichi"

The next few hours were a blur, and Suguru now found himself sitting in the waiting room, hoping and

praying that Shuichi would make it. He loved the vocalist so much it hurt. It hurt to see Shuichi always

getting pushed around by everyone for no reason. If the vocalist didn't make it, Suguru didn't know what he

would do. To keep his mind off those thoughts, he looked around at the other occupants of the room. He was

actually a little surprised to see that their American manager, K, had shown up there, though he didn't

look that great._ 'Most likely the reason why he took the day off, it looks like he's gotten sick. If he is,_

_then he really shouldn't be here.'_ Suguru watched as K casually read a magazine of some sort, occasionally

coughing. _'Tohma must've called him. Either him or Sakano.'_

Sighing Suguru shifted his attention to Shuichi's best friend, Hiro. He seemed confused and worried and it

clearly showed. He watched Hiro for a few minutes before looking down at his hands. He looked up again when

the doctor came in.

"Are you all friends or family of Shuichi Shindou?"

Suguru nodded and answered quietly "Yes, we are."

The doctor nodded "All right" He looked around at the room's occupants. "He must be quite popular."

Hiro nodded. "You have no idea."

"I see."

Suguru stood and looked at the doctor. "How is he? Is he alive?"

Once again the doctor nodded "Yes, he's alive. At this moment, his life is in no immediate danger, his

wounds weren't really as bad as they looked, however, he did lose a lot of blood. Right now, he is stable

though he's on some painkillers."

"Is it possible to see him now?" Suguru asked glancing around.

The doctor nodded. "Of course. In fact, he does want to see a few people, one by the name of Suguru

Fujisaki, the other Hiroshi Nakano. It is recommended that one person at a time see him for now."

Suguru nodded "Which room is he in?" he asked looking towards Hiro. Silently begging to be able to see the

vocalist first. Hiro nodded lightly indicating that it was all right with him.

"I'll take you there" the doctor said then left, Suguru close behind. They stop at a closed door, room 205

Suguru noted and watched as the doctor opened the door and stepped inside the dimly lit room. Suguru could

barely make out Shuichi's figure sitting on the bed watching them.

"Hi, Fujisaki." Shuichi said with a smile gracing his features.

"Hello, Shindou" Suguru replied with a small bow. "How do you feel?"

Shuichi shrugged "Not sure right now. All I know is that I'm not happy."

"Why not?"

"Because the person I love does not and will never love me." At this a few tears slipped down his face.

"And to prove that, he kicked me out for good and attacked me." He began crying harder, the pain becoming

too much to bear. Not the physical pain, but the emotional pain. Suguru knew this so he sat on the bed next

to Shuichi and pulled the crying boy into a gentle embrace allowing the other to bury his face and cry into

his shirt.

"It's going to be all right, even if it doesn't seem like it now, it will be. I promise you that." Suguru

said trying to comfort the older boy.

About twenty minutes later Shuichi stopped crying though tears did occasionally fall. He looked at Suguru.

"Maybe it is time I moved on. If I keep going like this, it'll just get worse won't it?"

Suguru looked at Shuichi "Most likely it will get worse. And I want you to remember something though."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Just remember that there are other people that would love to be with you. That will actually love you in

return."

"Like who?" Shuichi asked with his head tilted to the right, confusion evident on his features.

Suguru looked away slightly to look at a monitor of some sort. "Well…how about someone like…" He trailed

off shifting his gaze back to Shuichi. "Me." He finished, gently placing his fingers under Shuichi's chin

and lifting his face to look at him. He smiled then placed a gentle kiss on Shuichi's lips.

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly, though he deepens the kiss slightly as he responded to it. The kiss

didn't last very long when Suguru ended it as suddenly as he began it. He stood and looked down towards

Shuichi. "I love you, Shindou. Please keep that in mind." He said then walked to the door. When he opened

the door he turned to him. "I'll come by later. See ya." With that he left.

When Suguru entered the waiting room he nodded towards Hiro to go talk to Shuichi. He then looked around

and saw that his cousin finally arrived, though he was asleep. The sight greeted him was odd to say the

least. Tohma was sleeping with his head on K's shoulder and his left arm across K's stomach. K himself was

also fast asleep. Suguru looked at Sakano with an odd look on his face.

Sakano looked at the two. "It seems as though. Mr. Seguchi has given up on Eiri Yuki and found someone

better."

"Huh?" Suguru asked his eyes widened "Are they…?"

"It would appear so."

"But I thought they were both married." Suguru asked confusion evident on his features.

"They were at one time, but their wives left them. Not sure why though." Sakano looked at the two sleeping

forms. "For some reason, the way Mr. Seguchi is doesn't look very comfortable." Suguru glanced over there

and noticed what Sakano was talking about. Tohma had somehow ended up practically on top of K; the only

thing in the way was the arm of the chair, which appeared to be digging into his side.

"When did he get here?"

"About two hours ago." Sakano answered glancing at his watch. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular." 'I wonder if he did anything with Yuki.' Movement from where Tohma and K were

sleeping cut off his thoughts. He glanced over there and noticed that K was starting to wake up. K yawned

and looked over to them. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Suguru answered plainly.

"I see…well, how is Shuichi doing?" K asked glancing in Suguru's direction.

"I guess he's all right. I mean… he's awake and talking. He seems to be in a little pain, but otherwise

he's fine." Suguru answered looking back.

"That's good to hear." K replied trying to move Tohma off of him. "Could someone give me a hand? He's

heavy."

Suguru helped K move Tohma to more comfortable area. "He feels a bit warmer than usual," He said looking

down at his cousin's face. "Is he sick?"

K shook his head. "I don't think so. Besides, he was just fine a few hours ago."

"I hope he's all right." Suguru said looking towards the hallway and noticing that Hiroshi was glaring at

someone. "Huh?"

Suguru walked over to see who or what Hiro was glaring at so intensely. "What's going on?"

Hiro sighed, "Take a look yourself. This person just got here."

Suguru looked in the direction Hiro's glare was directed to. He knew that Hiro wouldn't start a fight at

the hospital no matter whom it was, but it looked as if he was very close to doing so. He gasped as he

realized who was standing there. _'Damn it'_ "Why are you here? You should know that you have no reason to be

here, Mr. Yuki."

"I know that I shouldn't be here-"

"You got that right." Hiro said cutting the author off. He didn't want to hear what the novelist wanted to

say. He just wanted him to leave. He wanted him to leave and never come back. He couldn't bear to see his

friend get hurt by this bastard any longer.

"I let my anger and frustration get the best of me. I didn't even realize what I was doing…" Yuki answered

with a sigh.

"And what's new about that? You're always hurting him. No matter what he does or how hard he tries to help,

you're always putting him down or forcing him out of the house almost every week. I'm surprised that he

hasn't given up on you yet…maybe it's about time he did. There's nothing for you here now, so maybe you

should just leave."

Eiri felt as though he'd been slapped. Hiroshi's words hurt. They really did, and the worst of it was that

they were true. He'd always put the vocalist down, yet he always came back. No matter what Eiri had done,

Shuichi would always return, but this time it looked like that wasn't going to happen. From the looks of

things, it looked like he lost his chance to make things right.

Eiri shook his head, he should've known that when Seguchi came to his apartment and picked up Shuichi's

belongings. When Eiri had asked him why he was doing this Tohma had told him that it was time for Shindou

to get away from Eiri and the pain that burdened him. He remembered some of the conversation they had had

earlier that evening.

_"What do you think you're doing?" Eiri had asked Tohma, watching as he walked through the apartment, his_

_eyes darker than normal. He could tell Tohma was pissed._

_Tohma turned and glared. "What does it look like I'm doing?"_

_"Taking Shuichi's belongings without asking."_

_"Who said that I didn't?" Tohma asked sarcastically as he continued gathering up the objects, occasionally_

_pausing to look at something he'd pick up._

_"Why? Did you kill him or something?" The author asked lighting a cigarette._

_"No." Tohma answered shaking his head. "I am merely getting him away from you." He said placing a few CDs_

_in a box._

_"Is this some kind of plan to somehow be with me like always?" Eiri asked sitting on the couch._

_"No, not this time. Or ever again for that matter." Tohma answered not even bothering to look at Eiri._

_"Why should I believe you?"_

_"Because, Eiri…I, unlike you, have moved on. I have found someone that I can trust. And most importantly he_

_returns my feelings." He answered packing away the last few things._

_"And what are you planning on doing with Shuichi?"_

_"That doesn't matter right now. I can tell you that I will not allow you to come anywhere near him, and to_

_make sure of that, he will be living with Fujisaki, K and I." He answered placing the last box in his car._

_"Goodbye, Eiri" He said getting into his car and driving off._

Yes, he should of known then that it was too late to fix anything. Not like he could anyway. _'Damn it, now_

_what do I do?'_

"Look. I'm sorry, I really am. And I know that I don't have a chance in the matter…but, I would like it if

you gave him this." He said holding out a rather small notebook, almost like a journal of some sort, to

Hiro. Hiro glanced at the cover and noticed Shuichi's name written on it.

"Is it something he forgot?" He asked taking it out of Eiri's hand.

"I guess you could say that. It was one of the few things that were left at my apartment…I thought he might

want it." He answered softly, which was unlike him. The only thing that he was keeping was a photo of

Shuichi and himself. From before things got as bad as they did. He wanted to have some sort of remembrance

of the singer.

"I'll give it to him, only because I think it may be important to him. Not because you asked me to." Hiro

answered flipping through a few pages of the book.

Eiri nodded and turned to leave. "Now I'll be going." He said then left.

Suguru sighed turning to look at Hiro. "Are you going to give the book to him?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, but not right now. He fell asleep when I left his room."

"Suguru." A voice calling his name made him turn around. He sighed when he saw who it was. "Is something

wrong, K?"

"No, nothing really, I wanted to let you know that I'm taking Tohma home."

"Is he all right?" Suguru asked looking directly at K.

K nodded "He's fine for the most part…but, he isn't feeling well right now."

Suguru glanced at Hiro. "I guess I'll be going as well then. I'll see you tomorrow." He said then followed

K back to Tohma, who was shivering.

Suguru knelt down in front of his cousin and placing his hand on his forehead. "He's burning up." He said

looking at K as he moved his hand. "I think we should be going." He glanced at Tohma once more. "After a

stop at the bathroom, though." K got the message and picked Tohma up and took him to the bathroom to do

whatever he needed to, which apparently was to throw up.

K sighed 'Poor guy' he thought rubbing Tohma's back in an attempt to comfort him. Judging by the whimpers

that followed, he didn't think it was working that well. Tohma stood shakily when he was done and leant on

K for support, much to his displeasure. "I think it best we go now…" He said looking up at the American.

"Sounds good to me" K said lifting him up in his arms and carrying him out of the building, after making

sure that Suguru was with them. K put Tohma in the passenger seat and made sure to buckle him in while

Suguru climbed in the back. He had to push a small box out of his way first. _'I guess Shindou really will_

_be living with us.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, barely feeling the car move. _'This was a very long_

_day. Wonder how things will turn out.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Two months later  
**Suguru was busying himself in the kitchen when he heard soft footsteps from behind him. He knew that K and

Tohma weren't home, so the only other person there was Shuichi. He turned around and was greeted by the

sight of Shuichi wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. For being nineteen, he didn't seem to be all

that tall. He also seemed to be unnaturally thin. It was apparent that he had just gotten out of the

shower.

"Good morning, Shindou." Suguru said politely.

"Can you please stop doing that?" Shuichi asked walking to a cupboard and pulling out a cup and getting

some water.

"Stop doing what?" Suguru asked making rice.

Shuichi sighed "Never mind." He said turning on the news. "So…what are we supposed to be doing today?"

Suguru shrugged. "Not sure. All I know is that Bad Luck is on hiatus until Nakano comes back. And who

knows when that'll be."

Shuichi nodded. Hiro had been acting kind of odd for the first two weeks that Shuichi had been released

from the hospital. He had been avoiding him and when asked about it, he changed the subject. Then later

Hiro told him that he'd been assaulted a few days before. He also told him that he and his parents were

going to be staying in America for a few months. He didn't say why either. The next day he was gone.

"That's true…" Shuichi replied walking up and placing his arms around Suguru's waist from behind. He then

bent forward a little and whispered in his ear. "Maybe we could come up with something to do in the

meantime." He said gently nipping the side of Suguru's neck.

Suguru blushed as he felt Shuichi's arousal against his back. "Not in here."

Shuichi nodded and lifted the green-haired boy in his arms. "Alright." He said taking him into the bedroom

the two shared. He gently placed Suguru on his bed and placed a kiss on his lips. Suguru returned the kiss,

deepening it slightly as he wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck. Shuichi ran his hand up under Suguru's

shirt lifting it slightly. He broke the kiss to breathe and remove Suguru's shirt as well as his own. He

began to nip at Suguru's neck again.

Suguru blushed and shivered at the gentle contact. He let out a small whine of protest when Shuichi broke

the kiss. He let out a soft moan when he felt Shuichi's lips against his neck.

Shuichi began to kiss along Suguru's bare chest, running his fingers slowly up and down his lover's sides.

He enjoyed the sounds that were coming from his lover's mouth. At first he'd been shocked, never knowing

that these types of noises ever came from the young keyboardist. It was like he was a completely different

person behind closed doors. They'd been dating for about a month, though they'd never go very far.

_'But this time's going to be different. I plan to go all the way with him. And I can tell that he wants it_

_just as much as I do.'_ Shuichi thought to himself toying with the button of Suguru's jeans. He himself had

lost the only article of clothing he had been wearing. He slowly unbuttoned them and pulled them down and

off of his lover, along with his boxers. He took a good look at the young boy and gazed into his eyes as he

situated himself above the other.

"Do you want to do this? If you don't want to, we don't have to, you know that right, Suguru?" Shuichi

asked looking at Suguru intently.

Suguru blushed and nodded. "Yes…I do want this. I've always wanted it."

Shuichi smirked. "So have I…" He replied leaning down to place a kiss on Suguru's lips and lightly brushed

against his erect member.

Suguru gasped into the kiss and ran his fingers through damp pink locks.

Shuichi deepened the kiss as he positioned himself at Suguru's entrance.

Suguru's blush deepened as he noticed what Shuichi was doing. He knew that it would hurt, having heard the

pained yelp his cousin had made the first time that he had slept with K. He also remembered that Tohma

could barely walk the next day. _'Those two were quite loud as well.'_ He thought to himself pushing those

thoughts out of his head and focused on the matter at hand. He had no idea why he had thought of that.

'_That was disturbing.'_

Shuichi broke the kiss for some air and looked down at Suguru.

Suguru looked back "If you're going to do something, just do it, please."

Shuichi nodded and entered him as gently as he could. Knowing full well that it would hurt either way.

Suguru let out a small yelp of pain and accidentally pulled out a few strands of Shuichi's hair. He tried

to remain calm and relaxed, but it didn't seem to be helping anything at the moment. "Shuichi…. please move

or something."

Shuichi happily obliged, establishing a slow pace, trying not to hurt him too much. He knew that he was

doing it right when he heard the soft pleasure filled moans that left the younger boy's mouth.

"Faster! Harder!" Suguru managed in between pants and moans.

Shuichi thrust deeper into him, making sure to strike a certain spot in passing. He knew when he managed to

hit it when Suguru threw his head back and moaned a little louder than before. Shuichi could tell that he

wasn't going to last much longer and, judging by the sounds that were coming from Suguru, he wasn't going

to last either. While continuing, Shuichi reached between their bodies and began to stroke Suguru's member

in time with his thrusts.

Suguru gasped and moaned loudly and placed his arms around Shuichi's neck in an attempt to draw him closer

to his body. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't last much longer.

"Shuichi!" Suguru called out his lover's name as he released his essence on Shuichi's hand and both their

bodies. Soon after, Shuichi released deep inside Suguru, calling out his name as he did so.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Shuichi pulled out and lay down on the bed next to Suguru.

He listened to Suguru's breathing even out then sat up looking at him. "I love you Suguru. So much."

Suguru looked back at him "I love you as well, Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled and lay back down with Suguru. He hoped that things would be good for them in the future.

Suguru covered them both and closed his eyes, hoping as well that nothing bad would happen to them or their

family. They both drifted of to sleep with each other in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of violet orbs opened to the bright sunlight filling the bedroom. He blinked a little to get his eyes to adjust, then looked at the clock. It was a little after nine. He yawned then glanced towards the other side of the bed, his eyes taking in the emerald locks poking up from under the covers. Shuichi ran his fingers through his pink locks then gently shook his lover awake. "Suguru, it's time to get up."

Suguru opened his eyes and sighed. "I'm up" he replied getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Be careful this time!" Shuichi shouted going to the kitchen to attempt to make breakfast again. He had learned quite a few things while living with Tohma and cooking was just one of them.

'Might as well check to see if K and Tohma are awake yet.' He thought heading up the stairs to where the other two slept. He walked halfway down the hall before hearing pants and moans coming from behind their closed bedroom door. 'Yep. They're awake.' He thought walking back the way he came after he heard a passionate cry of Tohma's name.

Shuichi sighed pulling open the refrigerator and looking inside to see if there was anything worth making today. He jumped when the doorbell rang. He glanced towards the door and took a few steps to it to see out the peephole. He backed up when the person started banging on the door and attempt to open the door. He was thankful that it was locked.

"Shuichi." Came a voice from the stairwell behind him.

Shuichi turned around and sighed in relief seeing that K and Tohma had finally decided to come down. It was K that addressed him. Tohma was staring out one of the windows and gasped. Shuichi followed Tohma's gaze and had to hold onto Tohma's arm to keep from falling.

"What's going on?" Suguru asked walking into the room, drying his hair.

Tohma glanced at his cousin. "It appears that Eiri's car is in our driveway."

Shuichi grabbed onto Suguru. "If his car is there, then where is he? And why would he be here?"

Tohma glanced at Shuichi then turned his attention back to the car. "I don't know." He answered pulling out his cell phone and found Eiri's number. "I'm going to call him," He said dialing and leaving the room. He motioned for K to stay with Shuichi and Suguru. K nodded and went in the kitchen while Tohma went into the living room waiting for an answer.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said answering the phone. He could tell it was Mika.

"Hello, Mika This is Tohma" he told her looking out the window

"Oh. Hello, Tohma. To what do we owe the pleasure of this call? You know, since we haven't seen or heard from you in a year." She asked sarcastically.

Tohma sighed. "I just want to know if Eiri's there."

"Of course Eiri's here. Where else would he be? Especially after you took everything away from him. Besides, why does it matter if he's here or not?"

"It matters because his car is in our driveway and it appears that someone tried to force entry into our house." He said unconsciously placing a hand over his stomach. For some reason, it hurt and he wasn't sure why. 'Maybe I should make a doctor's appointment.' He thought in passing.

"There's no way it could have been Eiri because I'm looking right at him. In fact, he's fast asleep on the couch. And it can't be Tatsuha either because he's in his room with Ryuichi."

Tohma nodded. "Thank you" he said then hung up and walked back to the kitchen. "Well, supposedly Eiri's with his brother and sister."

Shuichi shook his head. "I don't think he's with them. No, I'm sure that he's not with them."

"How do you know that he isn't? I'm sure Mika wouldn't lie about something like that." Tohma replied looking at the vocalist.

"Well, I don't know it per se, it's more of a feeling I have." Shuichi replied and walked to the front door.

Suguru sighed looking towards his lover. "Maybe he's the one that was trying to get in."

"Maybe, but I certainly hope not. And if it was then how'd he find out where we lived?" Shuichi replied walking outside towards the car. He could recognize the license plate number and many other things about the car. 'It really is his' he thought looking back to the house, not noticing that K was standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" K asked pulling his blonde hair into a ponytail.  
"Nothing really. Just looking at the car." Shuichi answered with a light smile.

"Why? Do you miss him or something?" K asked looking at him.

Shuichi shrugged. "Kinda…I guess. But I have a feeling that he's closer than we think though."

"Then why would his car be here or rather how'd he find out where we live?"

"Don't know." Shuichi answered looking into the car. "The keys are still in the ignition. That's not right." He also saw what appeared to be his friend's guitar, but didn't think much about it. He hadn't heard from Hiro in a long time.

Shuichi shuddered and glanced at K. "How about we go somewhere? Somewhere far away from here. Maybe it'll be gone then."

K nodded and called Tohma and Suguru out side. Suguru walked outside after making sure to grab a few things. Once outside, he walked up to Shuichi and leant his head on the other's shoulder. Shuichi glanced at him. "Are you tired, Suguru?"

Suguru nodded "Just a little." He answered with a yawn. Shuichi could tell that Suguru was extremely tired. They could see K and Tohma talking about something, though neither of them caught what they were saying.

K glanced at Tohma, who was looking down the street. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked walking up behind him.

Tohma nodded. "I'm fine. Though my stomach hurts a little." He answered placing his hand over it.

"How long has it been hurting you?"

"A few hours. Why?" Tohma asked looking at him.

"No reason." K told him locking the front door. He turned and saw that Suguru and Shuichi were standing by the van, though Suguru looked rather tired. K walked over there and unlocked the doors so they could get in. He smiled a little when they both climbed into the back and Suguru used Shuichi's lap as a pillow as he lay down across the seat. He fell right to sleep.

Shuichi yawned and looked down at his lover, he looked so peaceful when he slept. He played with a few emerald- colored strands of hair before falling asleep himself. He barely noticed when K and Tohma had gotten in the car as he drifted to sleep.

When Tohma got into he car, he turned to look at the two boys. He smiled when he noticed they were fast asleep in each other's arms. K glanced at Tohma and followed his gaze. "They look so happy together."

Tohma nodded. "It's been a long time since Suguru was happy. I don't even remember the last time Shuichi was like that either."

K nodded in agreement. "They seem to be perfect for each other. Their personalities seem to balance them out."

Tohma shifted his gaze back to K. "Would you say the same about us?"

K looked at him. "Of course." He answered giving Tohma a small kiss.

Tohma closed his eyes and responded to the kiss, wanting more, but the kiss didn't last long. Tohma pouted a little when K pulled away to start the car.

Tohma sighed and looked out the window.

K backed the van out of the driveway and drove down the street. He took a look at Tohma. "Do you think Bad Luck will return?" He asked glancing in the backseat.

Tohma nodded. "Yes. After they find a new guitarist."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's obvious that Nakano will not be returning. If he had planned to return, don't you think that he would've kept in contact with us? Or if not us, then Shuichi himself?"

K sighed. "You have a point there. But what if something happened to him? What if Eiri hurt him or killed him? We all saw his guitar in that car, and we all know that he never lets anybody else touch it in any way. Yet, it was there. But where was he?"

Tohma nodded. "I wouldn't put it past him." He continued to look out the window.

The sound of a cell-phone ring cut through the short silence, causing the vocalist to wake from his nap. He quickly located his phone and looked at the caller ID, trying to be careful not to wake Suguru. The caller ID said 'Eiri Yuki'. Shuichi paled and put the phone down, letting it ring.

Tohma looked back to Shuichi. "Who is it?"

Shuichi picked up his phone and gave it to Tohma. Tohma looked at the ID. "How did he get this number?"

"I don't know." Shuichi said scared. He really didn't know.

Tohma flipped open the phone and answered. "Hello. What do you want?"

"Nothing from you. I just want to talk to Shuichi."

"I'm sorry, Eiri. But I cannot allow you to speak to him."

"Fine. But if he's worried about Nakano, let him know that he's fine and will be in tomorrow." Eiri said with a sigh.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Of course. He's sleeping on my couch."

"Why is he there?"

"I'd think that's obvious, Seguchi."

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah…um…" Tohma could tell that Eiri was thinking of how to word his next statement though Tohma thought he could already guess what he was about to say.

"You're dating him aren't you, Eiri?"

"Not really."

"Why hasn't he been keeping contact with Shuichi, then?"

"That's a little hard to explain, Tohma. How about we all get together later. You know, You, K, Suguru, and Shuichi. I'll bring along Hiroshi."

Tohma sighed. "I'm not sure that'll work or if Shuichi would want to come."

"If it means he could see his best friend again, then I'm sure he will."

"Very well. How about the café in an hour?"

"Alright. I'll meet you there." Eiri finished and hung up.

Tohma glanced at Shuichi. "Looks like we located Mr. Nakano."

Shuichi gasped "Where?"

"Apparently he's been with Eiri."

"How long has he been there?"

"Possibly the entire time."

"If he was there, how come he never called to let us know he was alright?"

"I asked Eiri that and he said that it was hard to explain. So we're going to be meeting up with them at the café."

Shuichi nodded and looked down at Suguru's sleeping face. "Fine. But I'm only going so I can see Hiro again. And Suguru was saying that he wasn't feeling well earlier."

Tohma nodded. "Yeah. He gets sick easily for some reason. He's probably got the flu." He said glancing in K's direction. K had pulled the car over and was staring at the road. He turned around when he felt Tohma's gaze on him. "Are you okay?"

K shook his head. "No, I'm not okay, Tohma. I feel really sick all of a sudden."

Tohma sighed. "Want me to drive?"

"Yeah.. Because I don't think I can get us there in one piece right now."

Tohma put his hand on K's forehead before getting out of the car. "You do feel a little warm. Maybe you should take a short nap or something."

K nodded and got back in the car where Tohma was before. He heard a strange sound and turned to look at the two boys. At some point Suguru had woken up and he had a smirk on his face. His eyes were locked on Shuichi's. He noticed that Suguru had his hand down the front of Shuichi's pants. K was pretty sure that was what the sounds were. He sighed then looked out the window.

Tohma glanced over to K and noticed that he had fallen asleep. 'This day just gets better and better' he thought pulling into the parking lot 15 minutes later. He looked back to the two boys "Don't forget to clean up back there you two."

Suguru laughed while Shuichi blushed heavily. "We will. It was my fault anyway." Suguru said helping Shuichi.

Tohma smiled and got out of the car. He started walking to the door when blond hair caught his attention. He walked towards it and let a small smile show. "Hello, Eiri."

Eiri looked up and nodded his head "Tohma."

"So what's going on?" Tohma asked confusion on his face.

"I think he should tell you, but since he's a bit unable to right now, I will." He paused and sighed glancing towards his car. He could see the boy clearly though he was still asleep. "Well, about two weeks or so after Shuichi got out of the hospital last year, he got attacked while walking home. He didn't say much about either. A month afterwards, he and his family left for America. They were there for about nine months, then Hiroshi came back to Japan on his own, saying that he had no where to stay there…His family had kicked him out with literally nothing but his guitar." He sighed and looked towards Shuichi, who had just walked up. "I found him about a week after he came back sleeping on a bench in the park, he was practically frozen so I took him to my house. He got sick and was for quite some time. He's been living with me for these past couple of months. He isn't single either."

"Who is he with? It isn't you is it?"

Eiri shook his head. "No, not me. But you do know this person in a way. He's a member of a rival band."

"Huh?"

"He's dating Aizawa."

"Taki Aizawa? From ASK?"

"None other. He wanted to come with us."

"And?"

"He's in the car with Hiroshi."

Shuichi glanced towards the car. "Hey. That car was in our driveway."

"Yeah. I let him drive it today because he really wanted to see you, Shuichi."

"Okay." He said then walked into the café.

Eiri faced Tohma. "No. I don't plan on trying to steal him away from your cousin, either.

Tohma nodded. "Good. Because if Suguru loses him to you, he'd be heartbroken."

"Besides, it doesn't seem as if Shuichi has any interest in me anymore, anyway. So, I'm sure we don't have to worry about that."

Tohma tilted his head slightly. " So why hasn't he called?"

"He doesn't have a phone right now. His parents took it when they kicked him out. That and he's been rather busy lately. Speaking of which, I think I should get them." Eiri said walking to the car as Tohma and Suguru went inside. K went in a little bit later still looking a bit pale.

Suguru placed his arms around Shuichi's shoulders before sitting next to him. He yawned a bit and sighed. "I'm bored."

"I can tell, Sugi." Shuichi said glancing at him. "I am as well." He finished looking around the café, deciding on what he wanted to eat. He watched as Suguru laid his head on the table.

Suguru sighed, "Is it just me or is everybody getting sick?"

Shuichi shrugged. "It is flu season…maybe that's why."

Suguru nodded. "Yeah. Most likely."

They both looked up when Eiri walked in followed by Hiro and Taki. Eiri led them to the table and then left to buy something to eat for them. Shuichi glanced at his friend and sighed. He looked different somehow but Shuichi couldn't figure out what. His reddish-brown hair had grown a lot and it was now braided down his back. He'd also gotten a bit taller. Or at least taller than himself.

"Hey, Hiro." Shuichi said looking at his friend with a smile.

Hiro blinked and glanced at Shuichi. Upon realizing who it was, he smiled softly. "Hey, Shu… How've you been? I'm really sorry that I never called you or anything."

Shuichi shrugged." I've been alright, I guess…don't worry about that. Yuki told us what was going on. How about you? How've you been?"

Hiro sighed heavily. "To be honest, I could be a whole lot better. I've been lonely, bored, lost. I tried to find you, but when I did, I was afraid to see you."

"As I said before. Stop worrying about it, Hiro."

Hiro sighed and glanced at Taki, who seemed to be a little afraid to be there. Probably because of the past incident with Shuichi.. Hiro remembered that like it was yesterday, yet it was a little over three years ago. Hiro grabbed Taki and pulled him into his lap, causing him to blush, because last time they were in this position, neither of them were actually wearing anything. "It's fine, Taki. He's not going to do anything to you. And he never did then either." He said running his fingers through ebony locks. He stopped when he felt Taki relax a bit. Though when he looked at him, he could tell he had fallen asleep. Hiroshi knew that he wouldn't be asleep for long, he never was.

Shuichi watched Hiro as he comforted the ebony- haired boy. "Is there something wrong with him?"

"We don't know… He won't tell us anything. He doesn't sleep and when he does, it's only for an hour or so."

"Does he eat?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

Shuichi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nothing." He said at last. "Maybe he has some sort of internal injury. When did he see a doctor last?"

"We took him to one this morning. At about four."

"Why so early?"

"Well, he woke up and began screaming in pain. The pain was so bad that he couldn't even stand. The only thing he could do was lay on his bed crying and screaming." Hiro shuddered as he remembered the events of earlier. His ears were still ringing. "It's a good thing that I was sleeping in the same room as him though. I yelled for Eiri to call an ambulance while I tried to calm Taki down. But nothing I did worked."

"That's weird. Did the doctor say anything?"

"No, but they put him on numerous medications."

"He acts so different from how he used to be."

"I know…"

"Why is that, though?"

"Apparently, he had a near- death experience after that attack on you…"

"Maybe that's why." Shuichi said looking at Taki.

"Yeah." Hiro said with a nod. "But, for some reason, they gave him a pregnancy test. Thank god it turned out negative."

"That makes no sense at all. Of course it's going to be negative. So why did they want to test someone who is male?"

"It wouldn't be possible either. I guess that's what they thought the stomach pains were about." Hiro sighed. "The people that were treating him were complete idiots."


	3. Chapter 3

Shuichi smiled and listened to Hiro. He was glad that he was able to see his best friend again. He was a little shocked at first hearing that he was going out with Aizawa, but in the end, he really didn't mind. As long as he was happy. He glanced at Suguru and put his hand on his back.

"Well, did anything else happen?" He asked looking back at Hiro.

Hiro shook his head. "Other then what I've told you, not really." He answered helping Taki sit on one of the chairs. He kept a hold of his hand as he sat there. He looked back to Shuichi and Suguru. "What about you guys?"

Shuichi tilted his head. "What about us?"

"Well, what's been going on for you?" Hiro clarified.

"Oh…Well, about two months after you and your family left to live abroad, Suguru and I started dating." Shuichi answered glancing back to the keyboardist. He was a little worried about the emerald- haired teen, but didn't voice it. He then looked around the café and wondered where K and Tohma had gotten off to. He knew they were with them when they came into the building, but now couldn't see them anywhere.

"Shuichi.." He turned back to whoever said his name. He was a bit surprised that it was Taki that addressed him. _'Wow. He really has changed a lot.' _

"_Yes, Aizawa?" He said looking at him._

_Taki looked at Shuichi and sighed. "I know that I haven't had a chance to before, but I want to apologize for how I treated you."_

_Shuichi smiled. "There's no need to apologize. Besides, the past is just that. The past. It isn't meant to be brought up." He told him, allowing his gaze to settle on Eiri. He had seen the novelist coming out of the restroom. He sighed then shook his head and looked at Hiro. "I am glad that you are alright, though. I was really worried about you."_

_Hiro looked at his best friend. He was happy that they were still friends. He was also happy that Shuichi and Taki seemed to get along better than before. He yawned and looked around. He was a bit curious as to the whereabouts of the others. He was about to say something else when Tohma came out of nowhere. Of course K was with him. K looked like he just had the best time in his life. And Hiro certainly wouldn't doubt it. _

"_Hello, everyone." _

_They all looked up when Tohma and K came to the table and sat on either side of Shuichi and Suguru. At which point he looked at Hiro. _

"_Mr. Nakano…"_

_Hiro gave him a curt nod. "Seguchi-san."_

"_There is no need for the formalities, Nakano." Tohma stated keeping his gaze on the other for a few minutes, then glancing to Taki. He let his gaze linger there for a few moments then turned his attention back to Hiro. _

"_There is something that we'd like to know, Mr. Nakano." Tohma started out folding his arms over to table and resting his face on them, keeping his gaze on Hiroshi. _

_Hiro looked at the blonde, "And that is..?"_

_Tohma closed his eyes and sighed. "We want to know whether or not you intend to continue playing with Bad Luck.."_

_Hiro blinked and looked from Tohma to Shuichi and Suguru then back to Tohma. "If I can, then yes." He answered with a nod. To be honest, he thought that was a stupid question to even think of asking. He already knew that he wanted to continue playing with the others. It was a part of his life and he couldn't bring himself to leave his best friend or his band._

_Tohma nodded, seeming to like the answer he was given. "Are you able to come to the studio first thing tomorrow morning?"_

_Hiro glanced from Taki then back to Tohma. "Of course."_

_Tohma nodded and smiled at Shuichi and Suguru. "Looks like Bad Luck is back in action."_

_Shuichi nodded with a bright smile on his face as he gripped onto Suguru's hand. Suguru didn't seem to notice in the least as he glanced toward his lover. _

"_And of course, K will your manager as usual." Tohma told them looking at K._

_K gazed at Tohma. "Of course. Everything will be the way it was before." He sighed slightly. "Well, almost everything."_

_Tohma gave a small nod in answer to that. "True." He then looked around the café. "I think we should be going soon." He said that mainly to Shuichi and Suguru. They both looked at him and nodded. Shuichi looked at Hiro with a smile. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."_

_Hiro nodded and gave Shuichi a light hug. "Looking forward to it." He said as he released the other._

_Shuichi waved and left with the others. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** It's amazing, it's updated after two years lol. Well, I am sorry this chapter is so short though. I promise to keep the other chapters longer and hopefully won't delay this story for another few few years. I would also like to thank those that have reviewed, favorited, and put on their story alert list. It is appreciated and good to know that people are reading this and enjoying what is written... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

As Shuichi and the others left, he still couldn't believe that he had seen Hiro. He thought that he'd never see his friend again. Even though it wasn't how he had expected it, it was fun but he still wondered exactly how the two of them had gotten together, especially being rivals from two different bands. He looked towards Suguru and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That went a lot better than I thought it would." He said happily.

Suguru smiled at his older lover then tilted his head. "Yes, it did." He replied as he held the other's hand happily then looked at his cousin and their manager. "I really have my suspicions about those two."

Shuichi glanced towards them as well and nodded. "Yeah, they seem to be happy together. At least Tohma isn't trying to get Yuki anymore."

Suguru nodded and stretched as they walked back to the car and waited for the others to open the doors. Once the doors were opened they climbed inside the car and buckled up. He looked at Shuichi. "What can we do now?"

Shuichi looked over to him. "How about we go on a date? Haven't done that in a while."

Suguru nodded. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." He replied with a smile. "Where do you think we could go?"

Shuichi smiled. "There is a carnival in town. We could go there then get something to eat and maybe a movie?"

Suguru smiled happily. "That would be great. And we need a break from everything that's been going on as well." He replied while looking at Shuichi.

Shuichi returned Suguru's smile and kissed his hand then looked out the window. "We'll be home soon."

Suguru nodded. "Yes." He then looked towards the sky and sighed. "I hope the clouds don't move in." Shuichi looked at the sky as well and snorted. "I doubt it."

Suguru looked at him. "Sure?"

Shuichi smiled softly. "Yes." He answered when K pulled into the driveway of their small house. He climbed out of the car and helped Suguru out of the car after and held his hand. He then looked over to Tohma. "Is it okay if we borrow your car for a few hours?"

Tohma looked back at Shuichi. "I don't see why not, but please be careful."

Shuichi smiled and looked at him. "Of course I'll be careful, Tohma." He answered with a smile, his violet eyes sparkling with happiness. Tohma gave the younger boy the key to his car then went into the house following K then Shuichi followed in while holding his young lover's hand. "Let's get ready, Suguru."

Suguru nodded and watched as Shuichi pocketed the car keys then went upstairs to his and Shuichi's shared room, with Shuichi close behind. He watched as Shuichi sat on the bed and looked at him. "Since it's still early, I think we could take a short nap first, Shu."

Shuichi kept his gaze on him and nodded. "I agree, Sugi." He enjoyed seeing the younger boy blush when he said his nickname then got up and pulled the younger closer to him. He looked down as Suguru buried his head under his chin and smiled as he began to run his fingers gently through the younger's hair. "I love you, Suguru. So very much."

Suguru looked up at Shuichi and smiled softly. "I love you too, Shuichi." He replied then reached up to pull Shuichi down a bit so he could give him a kiss on his lips. Shuichi smiled into the kiss as he continues to run his fingers through Suguru's hair. He smiled softly when he pulled away from the kiss and let him take a nap. When he saw that the younger had fallen asleep he lay down and closed his own eyes as he kept his arms around the smaller male.


End file.
